Of Queens and Claws
by acebea
Summary: Jellylorum and Grizzabella love each other more then most sisters do but when they are forced from their own lives into new ones they will gain new friendships and a new family.
1. The Kits

London was home to many cats, many believed they were Jellicles and lived with other Jellicles in the junkyard. Some liked humans and were kept as pets for company. Then there were cats who were born wild, impossible to be tamed. They disdained humans and Jellicles but liked the Pekes because they could fight with them. These cats roamed the streets at night to fight and hunt for food. These wicked cats who's leaders were said to all have been covered in scars were called Ferrell Cats.

One particular night the leader of the Ferrell Cats,a large tom by the name of Cortani, his mate had given him kittens. Bellisimona laid in her den right beside a fence awing over her three kittens. Two queens and one tom. Each was so small she was afraid she would smash them with her bushy tail or furry body. No other cat was allowed in the den until Cortani had seen them and given consent for others to see his offspring.

Speaking of the devil Cortani walked in with his brother Haze and a bird for his mate. Bellisimona glowed at the sight of food but didn't move for fear of hurting the kits. Haze the ever anxious young tom practically bounced up and down at the sight of his nieces and nephew. His brother on the other hand was completely stoic waiting for one of them to move.

"Is there a boy?" He asked breaking the tension he had created. Bellisimona nodded and gestured to the larger kit who was asleep. Cortani nudged it and a mew startled all of them.

"His name is Jinx you two can name the others. I have better things to do." Cortani stalked out of the den giving one last look at his family.

Haze looked at Bellisimona asking for permission to get closer. When she nodded he shoved his way next to her and poked at one of the girls with his paw. It simply rolled over closer to Mona who smiled.

"That one is boring. It didn't try to fight back." "For one It is a girl and her name will be Jellylorum she's the youngest. What should we name this one? You want to know something this little, gray one is actually the oldest." Haze's jaw dropped in shock.

"That doesn't matter. You two have a boy and he takes over next. The two girls get to be pampered and live easy. At best they will only know how to hunt." Bellisimona swatted at the younger tom's head.

"My daughters will be able to hold their own. They will know what they are worth. I and Cortani will protect them with our lives. Even though he doesn't show it he is overjoyed at having girls." "Are we talking about the same Cortani? Anyway I'm hungry so I may be back oh and he brought you a bird."

"Thank you now leave." As the younger tom poked the same kit again Mona hissed and he rushed out. Mona calmed down the little girl who he had hurt. Jellylorum, the name of her older sister who had been taken in as a pet. She hoped her kits would never have to turn to help from humans but they would be able to take care of themselves.

Then again she hoped her kits would always be safe. Cortani's family was known for trying to get rid of their newest arrival for the heir. Cortani himself was the younger brother but his older brother was killed by his cousin. Bellisimona loved Haze like her own brother but was wary of him just like she was of the rest of the males in her mate's family.

At the thought she shivered and all of her kits started mewling. She pulled them closer to her with her tail and purred.

"Shh my loves nothing is going to hurt you. No one will harm you well I am around. Your father will hurt the demons that are prowling. I'll send them howling I have my ways. Don't fret my dears just whistle and mother will be there. You three need not to be scared. Sleep Jinx, hush Jellylorum , don't cry Grizabella no demon will charm you." Bellisimona sang quietly to her kits before sleeping.

The next few weeks were exhausting since every queen in the pack wanted to see the kittens. Mona enjoyed socializing with her pack but she never cared for gossip. Cortani was next to her most of the time charming each of them with his relaxed self. In the time they had away from the queens he had instantly become very protective of each of his kits.

"Mona I want you to start taking the girls out and teach how to hunt and how to live near roads." "Of course just as soon as they start getting bigger." It didn't take a genius to know it was unusual for the two girls to stay so thin. Jellylorum had gotten longer but Grizabella had only grown to be the size of Mona's head. Cortani never worried about it because he told Mona that she was a very pretty kit. Grizabella had gold, red, gray and white fur in tabby stripes. Tabby was a rarity in the Ferrell who were mostly calico or mottled colors.

Jellylorum trotted behind her mother and in front of her sister watching the Ferrell Cats by the Thames. She prided herself in knowing each one of her pack who her father told her was family. Her uncle Haze waved his tail at her and she pranced to him. He led her to the group where two toms were fighting for fun. Jellylorum knew one day she could partake in the fighting but her parents insisted she was to young. Grizabella never showed any enjoyment in the fights but rather was interested in what the queens had to talk about.

"Good night Jellylorum are you hungry?" A tom by the name of Motley asked her and she nodded. As much as she thought of everyone as her family she was to shy to talk openly with them. Haze gave a toothy grin before nudging Jellylorum into the fighting circle. Most of them hissed at him for interrupting the fight but the toms stopped so they wouldn't hurt her. Jelly tried to get out but her uncle insisted she fight with someone. Mona who had been listening to one of the older queens talk about a recent raid on the docks when she heard Grizabella tell her Jelly was in the fight.

Mona dashed over to the ring and swatted Haze with her claws on his ears. The cats scattered in fear of being hit by her long and sharp claws. Jellylorum hid underneath her mother when she growled at her uncle. Haze held his ears to try and stop the pain but saw the glare his brother's mate was giving him. He also heard her hiss something about trying to hurt her youngest kitten. The queens moved to be next to their matriarch and showed their disappointment. No one questioned why Cortani did nothing but watch as his mate and brother growled at each other.

Jellylorum may not have been the smartest kit but she knew Haze could be in a lot of trouble if he hurt her mother. She backed away from underneath her mother and walked back to her sister. Grizabella watched as her father called her uncle to come and talk with him. She also saw her brother Jinx shiver when Haze came near them. Mona walked back to her kits and smiled to reassure them nothing had happened.

"Why don't you girls go play with the older kits. Would that be alright Scarlet you're a tough tom you can take care of them right?" "Yes come on you two lets go." The older, ginger kit told them.

He walked away with the two and another tom named Chaney. Both of the girls pranced ahead, enjoying the freedom they had been given.


	2. The Lot

Grizabella felt very bad at running off leaving Scarlet and Chaney behind. They were taking care of them after all. Jellylorum was the one who wanted to see what the big lot was used for. She could have told him and they would have gone with them but now they were chasing after them but were stuck after a flurry of cars came down the street.

"Jelly we should stop and wait for Scarlet. He may be angry and I don't want to watch you." Grizzy told her sister who stopped at a tire laying discarded in the middle of the lot. Jelly rolled her eyes and jumped into it.

Grizabella told herself she had only followed because her father had once told her she was the oldest and she had to take care and watch her siblings. She just hoped Scarlet was nearby because she could smell pollicle. Jelly however was content to jump in and out of the tire like it was the greatest thing.

Now that Grizabella thought about it she could smell something other then dog, something like cat. She sniffed the air and the tire before growling. Another group of cats had been here and marked this as territory. This was bad, not only had they run away from their protectors but they had run into another territory.

"Jelly come on we have to go." "Hey!" Grizabella turned to see a group of kits running towards them. Jellylorum who had peeked her head out mewed at the thought of being hurt by enemy cats. As the kittens reached them they readied their claws like their mother had shown them. The first one to reach them was an orange tabby with bright green eyes. He smiled at them but Grizabella gave a low growl.

"Who are you two?" "Who are you all?" Jelly retorted as she moved to stand next to her sister. The tom huffed before looking at the other two cats. Grizabella took note that one of them was a petite she cat who looked like she had never seen a fight. The other two looked well fed but lacked the muscle like what Scarlet and Chaney had. At best they had played rough but never fought like the toms in her pack did.

"You two are Ferrell Cats huh?" The brown tom realized. "They sure smell like it." The she cat wrinkled her nose but stopped when both Jelly and Grizzy hissed. The two toms stepped in front of the little queen who had made a squeaking noise.

"Yeah and what are you house cats?" Grizzy growled at them and they nodded. "Actually we are Jellicles but we have owners. Why don't you?" "We don't like humans." Jelly told them honestly.

"I'm Asparagus Jr. this is Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. What are your names? Do you have names?" "Of course we have names dummy." Grizzy hissed again stepping closer. "My name is Jellylorum and this is my sister Grizabella." "Jelly shut up." The older sister ordered the younger.

"You are on our territory." Jennyanydots remarked and Grizabella narrowed her eyes at the queen. "And you smell like a junk yard." "Hey." Jenny growled and hit Jelly on her ear. Grizzy and the two toms gasped. Only to soon jump when Grizzy jumped on top of Jenny hissing.

"DADDY!" Jenny shrieked and cats' yowls could be heard. Jelly looked behind her to see Scarlet running to them. She also saw a group of cats running the way the Jellicles had came from.

"Grizabella stop." Scarlet pulled her away from Jenny who took the chance to scratch her. The tom dropped her allowing to get the she cat back. He continued to try and grab her when she was free from clawing. Skimbleshanks growled and made a move towards Jelly but a large, black paw stopped him. He looked up to see Cortani with his hackles high.

"Cortani." The said tom looked up and glared at the group of Jellicles who had ran to their kits. Parts of his pack were with him and ready to attack if needed. They all focused their attention on Grizabella who was biting Jennyanydots on the scruff.

Grizzy stopped when the familiar paws of her mother were in front of her eyes. Mona bent her neck and grabbed her oldest kit before moving behind her mate. Both Ferrell's and Jellicles stood across from each other glaring and growling.

Jelly hid under Scarlet who would protect her. A large tom moved to be in front of the Jellicles and Jelly made the connection that he was in charge of the Jellicles. Cortani nodded at him and they seemed to speak in a series of movements. Within a few moments Cortani turned around picked up Jelly.

"We're going back now." He hissed and the cats turned to the direction of their home. Jelly looked to see the Jellicles doing to same but Asparagus and Skimbleshanks glared at her. Scarlet had his head hung low and most of the trek back was silent with only a few murmurs in between a couple of queens.

When they had reached the Thames most of the cats dispersed to go to their dens. The only ones left were Cortani, Jelly, Grizzy, Mona, Scarlet, Chaney,Jinx, and Haze. Cortani paced around his daughters. Their brother was glancing at them in question.

"Who started it?" Jelly knew he meant who ran into the lot first. She raised her paw and Cortani frowned. "Tell me what happened and be completely honest." Jelly nodded before clearing her throat.

"I saw the lot and ran on without Scarlet or Chaney. Grizzy followed and stayed with me when I started playing when they came. They introduced themselves and I told our names but that she cat kept making rude remarks so I decided to tell her one. I told her she smelled like a junkyard and she hit me on my ear. Grizzy then jumped on her and you saw the rest." Jelly told her father with her head hanging.

Cortani nodded and then looked at his oldest. Grizzy understood he wanted her to explain why she went with her sister.

"I followed her because you and mummy told me I should always take care of these two. So I followed her and stayed with her. When that nasty queen hit her I remembered you said we aren't just a pack but a family, and a family protects each other. I hurt her because she tried to hurt my family. That and I was angry she hit my sister." Grizabella told her father with her head held high.

Cortani stopped and sighed. He turned to the two his mate had instructed on watching and gave them a nod so they could leave. Haze followed them bored with what was going on. Mona took a step towards their kits but stopped when he shook his head.

"Grizabella I am proud you remembered what we taught you and you lived by those rules but you should have just growled at her and pulled your sister away. I understand that you didn't know that Jellicles discipline each other by doing that but I need you to be the peace keeper when it comes to your siblings."

"I know that you are a kit still Jelly but I want you to think how your actions could affect others. When you ran into other territory you put yourself, your sister and your pack in danger. What if a fight had broken out. Jellicles can fight too and your family could have gotten hurt. Scarlet was the only one there with you two and he is still a kit too. You wanted to play I know but next time ask whoever you are with before you go off."

Cortani curtly walked away to his den leaving Mona to comfort them. Jelly had started to whimper as they walked to their den with Jinx in the lead. Grizzy walked next to her sister glancing at her and throwing in a reassuring smile once in a while.

Mona gave them each food before putting them to sleep with humming. She thought Cortani handled that extremely well. Sure Jelly had been scared but she had understood that what she had done was very bad. The only thing that worried her was that he would make them go an seek forgiveness from the Jellicles. Grizabella was as stubborn as a bull and once her mind was set their was no changing it.


End file.
